


Gold

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: EXO Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Thief Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok decided that a few gold wasn't worth his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by my dnd group nearly leaving the rouge to deal with the money... They got around it eventually.

“Are you sure we should let him take the wagon?”

“Why wouldn’t we? He said he’d deliver it and then give us our gold.”

“He’s a thief, idiot.”

There was a soft thumping, followed by a grumbling as the two continued to hiss back and forth. They conveniently ignored the man standing just behind them, rolling his eyes so hard one might fear they would pop out of his head.

“How do you know?”

“Do you really think he is a baker from the little village of ‘Hottbreadia’? How stupid are you?”

“I don’t know, he could be!”

Minseok nearly laughed when the two fools in front of him glanced back to find him playing with his dagger, running a gloved finger gently down the length of the blade. Minseok could even see one of them, the short one with a soft face, gulping visibly before they went back to bickering. He wouldn’t blame them; his patience was wearing thin. Spending two days stuck with the same pair of chattering idiots as they escorted some cart of supplies to an out of the way town was certainly enough to get under Minseok’s skin.

“What if one of us goes with him?”

“Then what? I don’t want to be left alone in this creepy place.”

“God, you’re so awkward, Sehun.”

He let out an actual chuckle at the angry tilt of Sehun’s eyebrows. His hair was carefully trained to swoop back on either side of his head in what Minseok thought was a silly hair style, but he couldn’t judge really. He hadn’t had a haircut in a good few months and the tiny ponytail he was sporting didn’t suit him, he decided.

“Shut up, let’s just go with him. Then he can’t steal our shit.”

To be honest, Minseok wasn’t really sure when the other two had become an ‘us’. As far as he was aware, they were just a random assortment of people that were destined only to deliver the wagon and then part with a sweet farewell. He certainly didn’t want to stick around if there was any sign of staying with the two.

A few more minutes of pointless squabbling later, the shorter (“Call me Suho,” he had introduced what felt like an eternity ago) turned around with an eye smile that actually made him look a bit like an angel. Not that Minseok would admit he thought that.

“So, Xiumin,” he began, approaching Minseok who had been leaning against the wagon.

“We’ve decided that we’re going to come with you to deliver the goods and get our gold,” Sehun finished, flashing a grin.

Suho glared at him for a moment before turning back to Minseok, saying, “Don’t mind him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. We just want to make sure everything is delivered safely.”

Minseok only nodded. “You don’t get much safer than with me,” he said in a soft voice. He liked to let his squishy cheeks and soft sounding voice speak before his true personality. It was nice to feel in total control of a situation, especially knowing that no one else knew anything about him. He loved the feeling of deceiving and lying and ultimately coming out on top, as he often did. He gave the two a small smile nonetheless, ignoring Sehun’s continued grumbles as he climbed back onto the front of the wagon to drive it.

The oxen grunted when he started them off, but moved steadily along the dusty path that lead them further into the eerily quiet town. Minseok decided then and there that putting up with constant noise from the two still talking behind the wagon and the smell of two oxen for two days was more than enough reason to slip half of the other two’s gold from their pockets after they dropped off the cart and were handed their payment by a genial looking older man.

He was never going to drive a wagon full of crowbars to a nearly deserted town with two chatterboxes ever again, even for a fortune. His sanity wouldn’t be able to take it.


End file.
